1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a button device, and more particularly to a power button device for a power supply which is for supplying electric power to an electronic device.
2. General Background
A push button is often disposed on a control panel of an electronic device to control a switch behind the control panel.
For example, one conventional button device for an electronic device, includes a panel defining an opening, a button module, a switch, and an indicator Light Emitting Diode (LED). The button module has two opposite ends attached to the panel. A transparent button is suspended at a middle of the button module and aligned with the opening of the panel. The indicator LED is attached behind the button. A triggering member is movable together with the button. The switch remains a pre-determined distance from the panel, and out of alignment with the opening of the panel. The triggering member is laterally inserted between the switch and the panel for triggering the switch when the button is pressed. In use, the button is pressed and urges the triggering member to press a head of the switch to power on or off the electronic device. When the electronic device is powered on or off, the LED becomes luminous or dark consequently. However, in this conventional button device, the structure of the button module and the assembly process are complicated.
Accordingly, a button device having a simplified configuration which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.